A flexible flat electrical cable comprises, multiple electrical conductors that extend along a continuous ribbon. The cross sections of the conductors can be round or flat, according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,287,385, and 4,149,026. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,818, the conductors can be twisted together. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,544, both the signal conductors and the ground conductors extend side by side in the same plane. A short piece of insulation is inserted in the cable. The signal conductors pass under the short piece of insulation. The ground conductors extend over the short piece of insulation. The short piece of insulation elevates the ground conductors from the remainder of the cable to improve access to the ground conductors.